The Birthday Present
by SashaElizabeth
Summary: Cora ponders what to give Robert for his birthday. At the beginning of their marriage, they are nearly strangers. Can a gift bring them closer? COBERT! From a prompt courtesy of Settees-Under-Siege.


_Author's Note: I do not own these characters, just taking them out to play a while. I owe thanks to two people for this story, Settees-Under-Siege for giving me the prompt for Cora to buy Robert something for his birthday early in their marriage that would bring them closer, and Granthamfan for being my wonderful beta. I so appreciate it! xx_

**_The Birthday Present_**

It was late autumn, and Cora knew that Robert's birthday was quickly approaching. Even though they had spent much time together since he had proposed near the end of the season, she had no idea what to give him for his birthday. Cora looked at the calendar and sighed. November first. That left her only nine days to come up with the perfect gift.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by her mother's voice. "Cora! Daydreaming won't get you any more ready for the wedding. We must go into town today for a few errands."

The thought of asking her mother for advice regarding Robert's gift never crossed Cora's mind. The kind of present Martha Levinson was likely to choose would be too gaudy and whimsical for the quiet young English lord. She stood up and turned to face Martha. "I'll be there in a moment, Mother."

All the way through their errands, Cora thought back to the last time she and Robert had been alone, on a glorious walk through the grounds surrounding Downton at sunset.

"I'd best not be late, or my mother will be in one of her moods," Robert said as the landscape grew dim after the sun disappeared into the horizon. Thick gray clouds were encroaching on the autumn sky, but the couple paid little heed.

Cora felt a stab of disappointment, as she liked to walk outdoors at night. The shadows and moonlight gave everything a more romantic feeling. The thought of missing out on this with the man she was growing to love more every day made her feel a bit downcast. In the moonlight, she could ignore the nagging knowledge that he didn't love her in the same way she loved him. By moonlight, one could pretend and give into hope more than in the glare of the day.

"You mean that your mother will blame me for your being out too late," Cora suggested. "One of the unpredictable, improper antics of your American fiancée," she said in a tone that sounded a little too much like Violet then she had intended.

"It's likely to be her reaction," Robert agreed. "But, she's wrong." He paused a moment and stared at her appreciatively in the diminishing sunlight. Cora's hopes rose wildly as she thought he might be leaning in close to kiss her, but the moment was interrupted by a loud thunderclap. Within minutes, the rain was mercilessly pouring down on them.

"Oh, no," Robert groaned as he looked at the paths they had been walking transform into muddy patches of soggy earth and stone. "Now, we really will need to get back," he said with what Cora thought was a tone of regret.

"We will," she said sadly.

"But, not before this," Robert declared with a mischievous smile as he did exactly what she had wished, pulling her toward him into a passionate kiss.

At first, it seemed like the kiss would never end. This would have suited Cora well, even if it had meant staying out in the thunderstorm all night. But, logic prevailed after a time and they began to walk arm in arm toward the house.

"Cora!" Her mother once again broke into her reverie. "Are you paying any attention?"

"Yes, Mother," Cora answered, even though it wasn't Martha's discourse to which she'd been giving her attention.

However, she now knew exactly what to give Robert for his birthday!

After Martha had satisfied herself with the day of shopping, Cora went back for one last stop. Once she held the gaily wrapped package in her hands, she smiled to herself and resolved to hide the it in her dresser for the next nine days.

On the tenth of November, it seemed hard to get Robert alone, as his parents had organized quite the party for him. Guests milled around the abbey, giving him presents and chatting for what felt to Cora like an eternity. Finally, as it was nearing midnight, his parents had said goodbye to the guests and went to bed, at long last giving Cora her chance.

They sat down together in the library. "I think it's the ideal time for me to finally give you this," Cora said as she held the package out to him. It was rather small, fitting easily inside his hand as he took it.

"There's a story behind it," she said. "When we were walking he other night... in the rain," she blushed at the memory, "you said that everyone would assume that you had lost track of the time, resulting in being out after dark. Now, you can use this in one of two ways, but I know which option I would choose. You can pay close attention to it and be in every night before sunset, or you could ignore it and see where the time takes you."

As she was talking, Robert opened the box to reveal a handsome gold pocketwatch. He smiled in delight as he turned it over and read her inscription: **_Robert, sometimes it's good to lose track of time.. Love, Cora. _**

"I agree," he grinned as he leaned over for another kiss. This time, there was no rain and thankfully no one to barge into the library unannounced. When they pulled apart, he wore a new expression in his eyes, almost as if seeing Cora for the first time as he relived the night in the rain.

She smiled coyly. "A very happy birthday, Robert."

The End


End file.
